¡Cambio De Sexo!
by Luciel-San
Summary: Por culpa de una poción fallida de parte de Mirajane, ¡Natsu y Gray se volvieron mujeres! ¿Acaso podrán regresar a Natsu -la diva con excelente gusto por la moda- y a Gray -la que de alguna forma se enteraba de todos los chismes- a la normalidad? Bueno, ni Lucy ni Juvia están seguras de como lo harán. [Natsu y Gray Genderbender] [NaLu Gruvia] [Brotp]
1. ¡Cambio de Sexo!

**Disclaimer: **_Culpo principalmente a Mashima por darme tanto material xD y a __**Yuuba**__(Tumblr) por un pequeño dibujo de esto que me hizo reír xD_

* * *

**_¡Cambio de Sexo!_**

Todo era tan pacífico en la ciudad de Magnolia... Excepto por Fairy Tail, el gremio #1 de todo Fiore que era tan ruidoso como siempre. Pero eso ya era normal. En fin, todo iba tan normal y pacífico ese día. ¿Quién diría que todo el mundo se iba a poner patas arriba?

—¡Natsu! ¡Gray!—gritó Mirajane desde la barra, llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban en media pelea.—¿Podrían venir acá por favor?

Ambos chicos salieron de la pelea y se dirigieron a la barra. Era mejor escuchar a Mirajane antes de que_ 'ciertas cosas_' pasarán.

—Hey Mira—saludó Natsu mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra, Gray sentándose a su lado.

—Qué pasa.—dijo Gray.

—Pues verán, he estado trabajando en unas nuevas bebidas—Mirajane sacó 2 copas de la barra, una tenía un líquido rojo con algo de rosado y el otro tenía un líquido azul oscuro con algo de azul claro.—Y quisiera que lo probarán y me dijeran que tal está.

Natsu tomó la copa y bebió algo de ella, mientras que Gray miraba sospechosamente la copa, luego a una sonriente Mirajane, luego la copa otra vez, hasta que por fin decidió tomársela.

—¡Mmm! ¡Dulce!—dijo Natsu, saboreandolo la bebida un poco—Le pusiste... ¿Granadina verdad? ¡Esta delicioso!—y siguió bebiendo.

—¡Así es Natsu!—Mirajane volteó a ver a Gray, el cual había terminado su bebida de una vez.—¿Qué te pareció Gray?

—Te esmeraste esta vez Mira. ¡El sabor a menta estaba delicioso!—dijo sonriendo.—Si no te molesta, quiero más.

—¡Yo también!—gritó Natsu, dejando la copa vacía sobre la barra.

—Esta bien, ya les traigo más.—Mirajane cogió las copas y se fue a la estantería donde habían muchas botellas, pero luego se devolvió.—Chicos, al parecer se me acabó la Menta y la Granadina. ¿Podrían buscarme unas botellas en la bodega? Son una botella roja y otra azul.

—Claro Mira— y con eso, ambos chicos desaparecieron por una de las puertas del gremio.

—¡Mirajane!—Mirajane sonrió al ver como Lucy y Juvia se acercaban y se sentaban cerca de la barra.—¿Haz visto a Natsu? Estaba peleando con Gray hace un momento y ya no está.

—¡Lucy posó sus ojos sobre Gray!—dijo Juvia de forma acusadora—¡Eso me da más pruebas de que eres la rival de amor de Juvia!

—Por última vez Juvia—dijo Lucy mirándola—¡No me gusta Gray y no soy tu rival de amor!

—Ara, ara, ya no se tienen que preocupar por eso—interrumpió Mirajane mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aún más grande.—Ya me encargue de eso.

—¿Ahora que hiciste Mira?—preguntó la rubia. Esto no iba para bien.

—_Bueeeenooo~_—Mirajane sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente que estaba debajo de la barra—Les di de beber algo de esto.

—¿Y qué eso exactamente?—inquirió Lucy.

—¡Juvia sabe!—gritó Juvia con felicidad.—¡Es una poción de comprensión! ¡Esta supuesta a que quien la beba sé de cuenta de quién es su verdadero amor y lo comprenda a la perfección! Juvia quería comprarla, pero le dijeron a Juvia que ya no había más.

—¡Así es! ¡Yo compre la última!—dijo Mirajane emocionando a Juvia.

—¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?—dijo Lucy mientras suspiraba.

—No te preocupes Lucy ¡Levy y Freed me aseguraron que funcionara!— y como si fuera magia, la puerta por donde habían ido Gray y Natsu se abrió.—¡Miren! ¡Ahí vienen!

Lo que vieron no fue lo que se esperaban. Después de que se cerrará la puerta, Natsu y Gray no fueron los que salieron de allí, bueno... Si lo eran, pero estaban... Diferentes. Eran chicas. ¡Chicas! ¡POR DIOS! ¡ERAN MUJERES!

Natsu, o quien creían que era Natsu, estaba por así decirlo, sexy. Su cabello rosado era largo, por arriba de su cintura y algo desordenado; su chaleco abierto ahora estaba un poco cerrado y cubría sólo un poco de su -algo- enorme pecho junto con su bufanda, dejando ver su cintura al igual que su estómago. Aún tenía ese faldón negro, pero sus pantalones blancos se habían convertido en unos cortos shorts, sus sandalias quedando igual.

En cuanto a Gray... Si es que era Gray, pues él -¿o ahora debería decir ella?- tenía el cabello largo, pero sólo hasta media espalda y estaba muy... Atrasado. En vez de su típica ropa, tenía un vestido azul claro con corazones rosados y pálidos en el top, algo inflado de los hombros y se le notaba que el pecho tenía relleno (cortesía del vestido) y que la parte baja era completamente negra, a excepción de sus zapatos, los cuales eran azul aqua y obviamente no combinaban con el vestido.

Ambos -o debería decir ambas- estaban charlando normalmente hasta que llegaron a la barra, donde Lucy y Juvia estaban shockeadas al igual que el gremio y Mirajane los veía de manera extraña.

—Aquí tienes Mirajane— dijo Natsu mientras dejaba una botella en la barra al igual que Gray. Su voz sonaba... _Femenina_ y... _Delicada_.

Natsu y delicada en la misma oración... Esto no sería bueno.

-¡¿N-Natsu?!—exclamó Lucy saliendo del shock.

—¿Uh?—la pelirosa miró a Lucy y luego sonrió alegremente—¡Oh Lucy-Chan! ¿Cómo estas?

La rubia no podía responder. Natsu le había llamado Lucy-Chan. ¡Chan! ¡CHAN! ¡EL JAMÁS USARÍA ESE HONORÍFICO CON NADIE! ¡POR DIOS! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Fue en el momento en que Natsu agarró sus manos y la miró de manera expectante que ella salió de sus pensamientos.

—¡Lucy-Chan! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa blusa? ¡Esta hermosa!—exclamó con emoción— Es Heart Kreuz ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, al menos ella se ve bien.—La voz de Gray era tan... _Pacífica_—¿Acaso este vestido no es lindo?

—¿En serio Gray? ¿En serio?—dijo Natsu soltando las manos de la rubia.

—O sea, si.—dijo viendo directamente a Natsu.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Gray!—gritó Natsu con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalándolo acusadoramente.—¿Esos zapatos con ese vestido? ¡¿Hablas en serio?! Por Dios ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Eso está tan pasado de moda.

Todos en el gremio pensaron, que además de ser mujeres, seguirían los mismos cabezas huecas que se pelearían por cualquier cosa. Así que pensaron que pelearían en cualquier momento. Pero se sorprendieron cuando Gray suspiró en derrota. ¡GRAY ADMITÍA SU DERROTA!

—Lo se ¿Verdad? ¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerme esto?—dijo Gray mirando su vestido con lástima— Quien sea que fuera tenía mal gusto—volvió a suspirar.—Además, este vestido me hace ver más gorda.

—¡Ya se!—exclamó Natsu cogiendo las manos de Gray—¡Vamos de compras!—Y con eso, ambas salieron -o mejor dicho Natsu arrastrando a Gray- dejando atrás a un gremio en estado de shock.

—¡¿Q-QUE FUE ESO?!—gritó Juvia saliendo del shock, llamando la atención del gremio-¡¿POR QUÉ GRAY-SAMA ERA MUJER?! ¡GRAY-SAMA ESTA SUPUESTO A SER EL HOMBRE SEXY SEMI-DESNUDO QUE JUVIA TIENE QUE ACOSAR!—gritó mirando a Mirajane.

La albina sacó la poción y examino el contenedor. Todo parecía estar bien, ni siquiera estaba pasada de su fecha de expiración, entonces fue ahí que lo olió. Fresas. La poción estaba supuesta a tener un olor a canela o a jengibre, pero no de fresas.

—Creo...—dijo Mirajane, depositando el envase con aún algo de la poción sobre la barra.—Que algo salió mal y pues... Creo que tendremos que lidiar con eso por un tiempo.

...

...

_—¡¿QUÉ?!_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ este apenas es el comienzo!_**

**_no he actualizado mis otros fics porque he estado de compras para el colé TuT y que no se les olvide que pueden Contactarme en mi página de facebook(que está en mi perfil) en donde voy a publicar nuevos proyectos, adelantos,etc._**

**_wn fin, hasta la próxima!_**

**_Luciel-San~_**


	2. Pobre Laxus

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

* * *

_**Pobre Laxus**_

Laxus, el mismo fuerte, tranquilo e impaciente Laxus estaba apunto de asesinar a "ciertas " dos personas de su propio y querido gremio.

—O sea ¿Ya viste a Laxus?

—¡Pues obvio! Pero enserio ¿Quien usa cheetah en verano?

—Ni que estuvieran poniendo 'Summertime Sadness'.

'¡BANG!'

—¡Ya! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!—gritó Laxus furiosamente desde su puesto en el 2º piso, en donde había destruido una mesa.—¡No voy a soportar que unas niñas ingratas se estén burlando de mi! ¡Así que mejor cállense la maldita boca de una vez por todas!

Todo el gremio se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que un sollozo lo rompió. Seguido de un llanto. En una mesa cerca de la barra, Gray había comenzado a llorar mientras que Natsu la consolaba y murmuraba varias cosas no muy dignas de una dama hacia Laxus.

—Laxus-san—un escalofrío subió por su espalda al sentir 2 presencias en su espalda.

Y ahí Laxus sabía que estaba muerto.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas Gray?—preguntó Natsu con 2 vestidos en mano—¿El rojo o el negro?

—¡Ambos te quedan bien Natsu!—dijo Gray—Pero yo no se cual me quedaría a mi.

—¡Ya se!—gritó la pelirosa mientras chocaba sus manos—¡Espera un minuto!—y entonces desapareció entre la ropa.

Laxus suspiró. Por culpa de su pequeña estupidez, ahora estaba atrapado con 2 chicas -que para él aún eran chicos- de compras, ya que según 'Natsu' es una de las cosas que las hace feliz.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debería sugerirle que se cambiaran el nombre. Llamarlas Gray y Natsu era... Raro.

–¡Aquí está!—dijo Natsu de la nada con muchos vestidos en mano.—¡Ahora ve y pruébalos! ¡Quiero ver cual te queda mejor!

—O-Okay—y así entró a los vestidores.

—Oye Natsu.

—¿Si, Laxus?—A diferencia de Gray y del hecho de que apenas hace algunas horas estaba a punto de matarlo, Natsu no se llevaba tan mal con Laxus.

—¿Por que no se cambian el nombre?

—¿Uh?

—Bueno—dijo pasándose una mano por la mejilla—Es que 'Natsu' y 'Gray' son nombres muy... "Masculinos" para ustedes ¿No crees?

—Mmm tienes razón—dijo Natsu, hasta que Gray salió del vestidor luciendo unos jeans ajustados y una blusa crop de color azul marino.

—¡Este me gusta más!—expresó Gray con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Estas di-vi-na!

—Nada mal Gray—dijo Erza, la cual había salido de la nada—Pero creo que esto se te vería mejor—mencionó mostrándole un traje azul ajustado de un pieza con el número de 50,000 jewels en la etiqueta.

—¡¿Erza?! ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste?!—Y así fue ignorado—¡Ey! ¡Deténganse!—gritó Laxus, después de todo el era el que pagaría los gastos—¿Cuanto cuesta todo?

—¡Vamos a ir a la caja!—dijo Natsu, corriendo hacia la caja registradora con ropas en la mano al igual que Gray, que era seguida por Erza.

—¿Cuanto es?

—¡Son 300,000 jewels por favor!

—¡Perfecto!—exclamó Natsu.

—¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a comer pastel?—preguntó Titania—Laxus tiene que pagar.

—¡Voto por ello!

—¡Yo lo secundo!

—¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Y así la billetera de Laxus murió.

* * *

—¿Entonces no son Natsu y Gray?—preguntó Lucy con confusión.

Después de que Natsu y Gray salieran a malgastar el dinero de Laxus; Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane y Freed se habían ido a la biblioteca a tratar de investigar que había ido mal en la poción. Hasta ahora, parecía ser que el señor que le había vendido la poción a Mirajane había cambiado el contenido y por ello nada fue como se había planeado.

—Algo así—Dijo Freed mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos.

—¡¿Cómo que algo así?!—gritó una muy furiosa Juvia—¡Juvia necesita el amor y el cuerpo de Gray-sama! ¡Juvia necesita a Gray-sama devuelta!

—Bueno, la cosa es que si son ellos, pero no exactamente—comenzó a explicar la pequeña peliazul—Esta poción se llama "Femenine Side" o sea, lado femenino. La poción hace que cualquier persona que la tome saque toda su feminidad, sea hombre o mujer.

—¿Pero porque se convirtieron en chicas?—preguntó Mirajane.

—Al parecer hay casos extremos en el que si un chico que sea o se crea muy masculino la toma, la única manera de que saque su lado femenino es convirtiéndose en mujer.—Terminó de explicar Freed.

—O sea que estamos viendo su lado femenino—dijo Lucy mientras los otros asentían.—¿Y no recordarán que eran chicos?

—Los primeros días no—explicó Levy—Si se dieron cuenta, Gray tiene los ojos del mismo color que Juvia y Natsu los tiene verde claro, así que hasta que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad, seguirán en su estado femenino.

—Entonces... ¿Eso significa que cuando Gray-sama se de cuenta de lo que pasó, volverá a la normalidad?—preguntó Juvia con entusiasmo.

—La verdad es que no—dijo Levy—Al parecer hay una especie de hechizo en la poción y no volverán a la normalidad hasta que sepamos la causa.

—Are, are. Esto no debía pasar—dijo Mirajane mientras todos salían de la biblioteca hacia la sala principal del gremio.

—Ya Mirajane, todo volverá a la normalidad—le dijo la rubia en el camino—Además, no puede ser tan malo lidiar con ellas ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron fuertemente revelando a Laxus, el cual parecía haber corrido por su vida.

—¡¿Laxus?!

—¡Son monstruos!—gritó Laxus mientras corría a esconderse detrás de Mirajane—¡Monstruos! ¡Demonios! ¡Hijas de Lucifer!

Todos en el gremio estaban confundidos mientras que Mirajane trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Laxus de escondía en su vestido. En ese mismo instante, dos personas entraron al gremio. Desde qué pusieron un pie dentro del lugar, a todos les dio un escalofrío por la espalda al sentir dos, no, tres auras aterradoras. Alguien aún más escalofriante con cabello escarlata estaba detrás de ellas.

—¿Dónde esta Laxus?—preguntó Natsu con la voz fría y cortante.

—Tenemos unos pequeños 'asuntos' que resolver.—dijo Gray haciendo que todo el gremio señalara a Mirajane, la cual se había movido a la barra a velocidad luz, dejando a un Laxus asustado para la vista de todos.

—Así que ahí estas pequeña sabandija—dijo Erza, sus ojos brillando con anticipación—Natsu, Gray—La pelirroja invocó dos de sus mejores espadas y se las entregó—Háganme sentir orgullosa.

Laxus estaba jodido.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y lamentó la tardanza! pero ya no tardare tanto en actualizar! Así que nos vemos pronto ^^  
**

**Se despide, Luciel-san~**


End file.
